Episode 1 Strategy Genesis
by Day9Fan
Summary: When X-Men Evolution mixes with Heroes, there will be more than just a few powerful mutants out there. This is the first episode of my "X-Men: Heroes" fanfiction series. Strategy Genesis; Things are set in motion as Charles teams up with the son of an Indian professor and many young people discover they have unimaginable powers...
1. Chapter 1

**X-Men Heroes – Episode 1: Strategy Genesis**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, anything of the original stories or even the tiniest amount of awesomeness of Heroes or X-men Evolution. I am just a huge fan letting loose her creativity on some of her most favourite series. I have made up a city so that I could have more control over this huge project, but kept true to everything else. Craftville is not a real place, but there are multiple websites and/or companies with this name. I do not own anything of or refer to anything from these sites and/or companies.

**Note: **Alright, lets get started with this massive undertaking. I will be posting as many episodes as I can manage, every episode being a separate story divided into chapters, covering the storylines of X-men Evolution and Heroes combined. This first episode is also my debut at Fanfiction (after years of being a faithful visitor/reader), so feel free to review and provide feedback, I will read and take into account all reactions. Thank you! I hope you have fun reading my stories.

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 1 **

The grand mansion was empty and quiet. Everyone had gone out to watch the football match held at the fields of Craftville High. Normally, Charles Xavier didn't mind the silence. He loved having people around, but being alone every once and a while was a treat. He would enjoy a good book without any disturbances or just sit outside on a beautiful day, enjoying the calm. Yet today it heightened the glum and sadness he felt. And it added weight to what he had to do…

He steered his wheelchair to his desk and grabbed the horn of the phone. As he dialled the right number he glanced out of the window. It was a nice day. He sighed as he listened to the tones indicating the phone was ringing on the other end of the line. This was a horrible phone call to make.

Charles knew someone was picking up the phone before the fine technology did. "Nirad," a sleepy voice said with a strong Indian accent. "Ah yes, I am sorry to bother you, but this is rather important," Charles said politely. There was a silence and he felt how the man registered it was English he was listening to and he had to reply in it as well. "I am sorry. Who are you?" Charles shifted in his wheelchair a little as he replied: "My name is Charles Xavier. I am a good friend of Chandra Suresh. I am looking for his son, Mohinder. Can I reach him?" Another silence. Then: "No, I am sorry. He has left very early this morning and has classes and presentations all day." It sounded unsure. "This is quite important, I'm afraid," said Charles, feeling another stab of sadness. If only this Nirad knew what an understatement that was.

"Are you a friend of Mohinder Suresh?" Charles asked kindly. "Yes. Yes, I am. Can I give him a message?" He felt the sincerity of the Indian man he was speaking with and decided to just give him the news. Maybe it was best if Mohinder heard this from someone he trusted. From a friend. It was hard news to receive. "I have grave news. I trust you will tell him as soon as possible." Nirad was quiet for another moment. A moment later he said with a very serious tone in his voice: "Tell me." Charles closed his eyes. "Chandra Suresh is dead. He was found in his cab, murdered," he said, his voice unwavering, but he felt a lump forming in his throat nonetheless. "He was a good man. Please give my condolences to Mohinder and tell him of my deepest respect for his father. If he ever feels the need to, he is welcome to contact me." More silence. Nirad was processing this news. It hit him hard too, Charles realized. "I am sorry," he added. Nirad cleared his throat. "Thank you, mister Xavier. I will tell him." He hang up the phone.

Charles lay the phone down and stared outside again with a grim expression on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned more elaborate in chapter 1, I do not own the characters, stories or anything else from Marvel, Heroes of Craftville.

**Note: **Chapter 1 was meant as a kind of intro to this project. Chapter 2 is the actual start of the story. I will try to keep to 2 scenes in every chapter. "Strategy Genesis" is my debut at Fanfiction, so feel free to review and provide feedback, I will read and take into account all reactions. Thank you!

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 2**

Peter Petrelli sighed as he left the home of Mr. Deveaux. He felt like a complete idiot. As if constant dreams about flying weren't enough, he'd also hit on Simone Deveaux and gotten rejected. That was pretty awkward. He grabbed his cell phone and selected "Prof. C. F. Xavier" from his contact list. Professor Xavier had said he'd always be there when Peter needed to talk. And he sure needed a short chat to get himself back together now… It was kind of odd that the Professor didn't let him come to the "Institute", as he called his large mansion and its grounds or ever wanted to meet in person, but Peter was sure the man had his reasons. Speaking with him on the phone was always helpful, anyway. His voice was calm. Soothing.

"Mister Petrelli."

Peter looked at his cell phone, startled, then placed the little device back to his ear. Surely Xavier had recognized his number, but something about the tone in the older mans voice made him jump in surprise a little every time. Like he just _knew_… "Hello, Professor," Peter said with a crooked smile, "I am not calling in a bad time, am I?" He heard a soft chuckle. "No, it's fine. What is on your mind?" Peter absently rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "I know I've only met you a short while ago and I really like our talks, but…" He faltered, then took a deep breath. "This is going to sound crazy… But I really need to say it to someone or I will go mad…"

"It's alright, Peter. Do you remember what I told you when we first spoke with each other?" asked Xavier. Peter nodded, unaware that the Professor couldn't see it, but still knew he did it. "You said that there were strange things about to happen and that I should trust my instincts," he answered the question. It had been such a strange conversation. A woman with a slightly darker skin and white hair – despite her young age – had come up to Peter when he'd left his apartment earlier that day, telling him that Charles Xavier wanted to interview him over the phone. He was a professor in genetics, apparently, and needed the opinion on something from a person who'd attended medical school. Being a nurse, Peter qualified. Pure curiosity had driven him to agree and wait by the phone that evening. He and Professor Xavier had indeed talked about genetics. But what had lingered in his memory most, was this; strange things that were about to happen and trusting his instincts. Since that conversation, Peter had chatted with Xavier multiple times. He almost felt like Xavier was his new grandfather, or something.

"Alright. I wanted to tell you…" Peter started, "I have dreams. Even this morning. Lately it's the same one, over and over again. In that dream I fly. I fly over the city. Sometimes I just fly aimlessly until I wake up. Sometimes I fly toward someone…" Xavier caught the hesitation in his voice. "Would this be someone you know?" the man asked. Peter leaned against a wall with his back. "Yes," he answered, "My brother." He didn't even know why that made him feel weird. _Trust your instincts. _"Makes no sense, huh?" Peter commented. Xavier surprised him by responding with: "More than you know." Peter couldn't help but grin. "Very mysterious," he chuckled, "Aren't you supposed to say stuff like; everybody dreams about flying every now and then? Or: Maybe you're just stressed." He almost felt Xavier smile. "Maybe," the man admitted, clearly amused.

There was a short silence between the two men, but it wasn't unpleasant. Finally, Xavier's voice broke it: "The question remains; what will you do now?" Peter thought about it for a moment. His feelings remained the same. His desire to share his thoughts with Nathan was actually stronger now than before. "Take your advise to heart," he said, already feeling better, "Trust my instincts." He felt very determent all of a sudden. "You're going to see your brother," Xavier said. It wasn't a question. "Yeah," Peter acknowledged. "And Professor…"

"Yes, Peter?"

"Thanks for listening."

... ... ... ... ...

Claire Bennet was as shocked and unpleasantly surprised as everyone else when there was a sudden explosion next to the tribunes, scattering the crowd that was watching the football match. Together with the other cheerleaders, she was standing pretty close to it and flinched helplessly as pieces of wood and clouds of dust flew by her, scraping her skin and stinging her eyes. Fire caught at the wooden beams that held up the seats. Most of it held up, though, making it possible for people to get away. _Thank goodness._

Jackie was screaming hysterically. Claire frowned and took her by the shoulders. "Relax! Everything's going to be fine!" she yelled at her. Jackie stopped her screeching, but pointed a trembling finger, indicating something behind Claire. She wheeled to see what the panicked girl was trying to tell her and saw the tribunes shudder. That was not good…

Kitty Pryde ran towards the fire. The opposite direction of pretty much everyone else. But a handful of cheerleaders were still standing near the tribunes and a few spectators were still scrambling to get of, away from the flames. Her friend was there. "Claire!" she yelled as she came closer, "Are you alright?" The blond girl looked up, her eyes big, but she didn't seem hurt, even though the fabric of her cheerleader outfit was torn in several places. "I'm fine," she said. Another cheerleader – Jackie – seemed less calm. "I'm outta here!" she snapped and ran, followed by a few others of Claire's team. Now it was just Claire and Kitty…

There was a loud, crashing sound, accompanied by frightened shouts. The side of the tribune caved in. A young man and his girlfriend fell down with it, disappearing out of sight. Claire looked at Kitty and the brown haired girl looked back. Without words they agreed and started running towards the good side of the tribune, ducking under it. They saw the girl lying curled up next to a burning beam. Her body was shaking with sobs. Claire ran to her and only saw the guy when she reached her. He was stuck between two beams – luckily not on fire – in an uncomfortable position, his face contorted in pain. "I'm stuck!" he coughed. "We'll help you!" Claire said.

First things first. She helped the girl to her feet, gently. The smoke made it hard to breath and hard to see. She scraped her arm on something very hot. Grinding her teeth, she supported the girl as she took her to safety. Kitty dashed passed them, towards the boy. She grabbed his arm and pulled. Maybe she could free him that way. He yelled in pain. Kitty was about to stop when, suddenly, the resistance disappeared and the boy fell forward. She toppled over, landing hard on her back. The boy hit the ground next to her.

Claire hurried back after guiding the girl from under the tribune. She found Kitty lying on the ground, coughing uncontrollably, as the boy next to her slowly got back on his feet. She helped her friend to get up and pushed her and the boy towards clean air. Once Kitty caught her breath, she looked at Claire's arm. "Your sleeve…" It was scorched black. "Are you hurt?" Claire grabbed at the fabric. It was hot, but the skin underneath was flawless. "No… No, I'm not…" she said, insecurity clear in her voice. Kitty took another deep breath and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "Man… That was, like… totally close," she said breathlessly. Claire could only agree.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned more elaborate in chapter 1, I do not own the characters, stories or anything else from Marvel, Heroes or Craftville.

**Note: **It is starting to feel like Peter has become one of my main characters, next to Claire and Kitty. ;) Feel free to review or provide feedback, I will read and take into account all reactions. Thank you!

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 3**

Nathan Petrelli was on the phone when Peter walked into the office. The spacious room was buzzing with activity. A large man with a strong jaw and dark hair was standing next to his brother with a notepad. Both the man and Nathan wore neat suits. They really looked like politicians, Peter mused as he approached them, with ironed ties and earnest looks. Nathan looked up as he said goodbye to the person he spoke to on the phone and spotted him. He seemed in no mood to talk. Ever since he was running for congress he seemed to be stressed all the time. Peter felt a slight pang of concern, but he barely had time to notice.

"I'm late. I've got a fundraiser…" Nathan started, as he gathered up some paperwork and started moving. The other man followed like a shadow. Peter knew that if he let Nathan get away now he wouldn't get the chance to speak to him again for a _long_ time. He cut right to the chase. "It happened two more times," he said, ignoring the other guy, "Sometimes I'm falling. Sometimes I'm flying. Sometimes you're in them." The unfamiliar man frowned, confused, but Peter didn't mind. He felt like he was about to burst. Somehow it was very, very important to him that Nathan listened to him. That he would _understand_. "I don't have time for this now," Nathan deflected as he kept walking, now followed by both the other man and Peter, grabbing a suitcase. "They're not just dreams, Nathan," Peter said urgently. He was getting frustrated.

Peter nearly walked into his older brother as Nathan wheeled to face him. "Have you met mr. McCoy?" he changed the subject, "Henry, this is my little brother, Peter." McCoy gave a polite nod and smiled. Peter was shortly distracted, since he was being introduced as 'little' brother, which annoyed him. Then he quickly shook it of. "I thought these dreams would go away, but they're not," he exclaimed. Nathan sighed. "I want to have this back by six," he said to McCoy, handing him the paperwork he was holding, "Thank you, Hank."

As soon as McCoy had left them, Nathan started moving again. "Good man, Henry," he said, talking rather fast, "Only a temporary volunteer. He plans on teaching again in the future. I'll miss him around here…" Peter slowly started loosing his patience. "This morning, when I got out of bed, my foot hovered before it hit the ground. _Hovered_. For a split second. Like I was floating. I'm telling you: I think I can fly!" he said in a half whisper, since they had walked into the most crowded part of the office. Nathan, who had intently ignored his younger brother all the while, looked up with a mildly shocked expression at that last statement. He laughed nervously, then checked some chart. "These are all undecided?" he asked a blond lady sitting at the desk they'd reached. Peter stared at him, feeling like he was talking to the wall.

At last, Nathan handed the chart to the lady and started walking again. "Tell you what," he said to Peter without looking at him, "If you think you can fly, why don't you jump of a bridge? See what happens." He briskly walked to the door. Peter hurried to catch up with him. Feeling like he was finally getting somewhere, he pressed on: "Maybe I have to start with something lower. It's like learning how to walk…" Nathan pushed through the door. "You're serious?" he asked, sounding a little agitated.

When Peter walked outside with him and said that he was, Nathan threw an arm over his younger brother's shoulders and said with some urgency: "You need to snap out of this, Peter. See a doctor. Get some drugs. Do not pull a Roger Clinton on me, man. I'm 8 points down in the polls." Peter pulled away from him with an angry shrug. "This isn't about you, alright," he said. How could Nathan think he was crazy? And worry only about his image, to top things off. "Something is happening to me and I've got the feeling you're the only person who will understand," he said almost pleadingly. _Trust your instincts, _his mind kept reminding him. "Why the hell would I understand you think you can fly?" Nathan said forcefully. He'd clearly run out of patience. And had little to begin with… "Because you're my brother," Peter responded, but Nathan was already distracted by his ringing cell phone.

… … … … …

Peter followed Nathan and the unlucky officer that was appointed to bring them to the room where Angela Petrelli was kept. He believed the poor guy's name was officer Parkman. "I want a word with you later, if you don't mind," his older brother vented. "Of course," Parkman said politely, but he glared at Nathan quickly. Peter didn't think he had much say in the matter. Nathan _would_ speak with the officer. "Now hurry up and let us get this over with. I'm already late," Nathan went on, unaware of the look he'd just gotten, phone in hand. Officer Parkman opened a door for them and Nathan stormed in. Peter trailed behind, offering the somewhat chubby, sympathetic looking police officer an apologetic smile.

"For God sake's, mum," Nathan said, still walking. He only stopped moving to stand in the corner of the room, away from Angela. Peter moved towards his mother immediately, kissing her on the cheek and went to sit beside her. "Are you okay?" he asked. "They dropped the charges," Angela said with a dismissive wave of her hand, "I had to fill out a form, no big deal." Nathan looked at her with an annoyed look. He was angry and stressed. Peter could tell from the tension in his shoulders and face. "No big deal?" Nathan repeated, "I'm running for congress. Do you have any idea what this is going to do to me if it gets out? With our family's past? What could you possibly need so bad that you had to steal it?" Angela eyed him unfazed. "Never mind. I don't want to know," Nathan said, calming down a little. "Socks," Angela said neutrally. "Socks?" Nathan sounded like a stern parent. He started pacing, all calm gone in an instant. "Dad left you a fortune. What were you thinking? It has been one ridiculous stunt after the other with you for the last six months. Dad's gone! Just… Get over it!" Peter grabbed Angela's hand as Nathan practically shouted the last bit.

"You know what, leave her alone," Peter intervened, "She's okay. That's all that matters." Nathan looked at his cell phone. "I'm calling Hank," he said, "I have to keep this out of the press…" Peter got up. Sometimes he just didn't get his brother at all. He opened the door. "Just get out of here," he said to him, "Go worry about your image. I'll handle this." Nathan actually looked relieved when he looked up. "Yeah? Good. I've got to make sure this stays buried." With a irritable "Thanks a lot, mum" he left the room. Peter could hear him call for officer Parkman as he strode out of sight.

Peter shook his head and went back to his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned more elaborate in chapter 1, I do not own the characters, stories or anything else from Marvel, Heroes or Craftville.

**Note: **This chapter I needed a Heroes character to already be at Xavier's institute, but it proved very hard to pull them out of their tight - carefully puzzled together – storylines. After hours and hours of pondering, I've chosen Monica Dawson as my "X-Man from Heroes". Only one scene this time. I hope you like it. Feel free to review and provide feedback, I will read and take into account all reactions. Thank you!

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 4**

"I _am_ going to get some coffee first. I don't care how much in a hurry you are, Summers," Monica said, flipping her black hair back dramatically. Scott could be so incredibly annoying! She tugged at her golden yellow top to straighten it. She'd only just bought it and loved it already. The colour complimented her dark skin and it matched amazingly well with her favourite jeans. Speaking of jeans… Jean Grey had taken ages to get her hair and make-up done, causing Scott to be this uptight. "Fine," he sighed as he picked up a firm pace. Monica almost had to run to keep up. "Scott, relax," Jean said in her usual friendly tone. The tall guy with his red tinted shades ignored her. "We're heading out, Professor!" he called as they passed one of the studies of the huge estate.

"A moment, you three," Xavier's familiar voice sounded from the study, "Come here. I'd like you to meet someone." Monica's curiosity flared. Without waiting for the other, she turned and walked into the room filled with bookshelves and only one desk. She smiled as she saw Professor Xavier, smiling at her. And at the two that followed her, no doubt. She had grown rather fond of the older man, who was almost a father to her by now. Next to him was a guy. Or at least… She guessed it was a guy. She only had a silhouette to work with though, so it was a guess. The stranger was wearing a medieval looking, brown simple robe with a hood to cover his face. His hands were stuffed in his pockets and he stood slightly hunched, with his head down so that his face was covered in shadows. Monica thought she saw a glint of gold in that darkness, but she wasn't sure and didn't stop to wonder.

Monica was eying the stranger curiously as Xavier said: "This is Kurt Wagner. He arrived late last night." That name sounded German. And male. "Hey, Kurt. I'm Scott. And this is Jean. And Monica," Scott said friendly and careless, indicating everyone as he spoke. Monica tried not to roll her eyes. It annoyed her that he took the lead so quickly and that he felt the need to introduce the girls for them. And how could he be so calm about a mysterious stranger that looked like he was going to some re-enactment event on medieval Europe while girls gussying up ticked him off already? Monica noted Kurt made himself smaller as Scott approached him, as if he hoped he could vanish or become invisible. Clearly the guy was a mutant – else he wouldn't be here – but becoming invisible was not his power, for sure.

When Scott extended his hand in order to shake Kurt's, the cloaked guy backed away quickly. Monica couldn't help feeling a small flash of sympathy. She took a careful step forward and asked reluctantly: "Are you alright?" Xavier turned his wheelchair to face the frightened newcomer. "Kurt, you are among friends here," he said. Visibly hesitating, Kurt removed one of his hands from his pockets, moved a little closer and shook Scott's hand. Monica couldn't help herself; she stared… She stared at Kurt's hand. It was covered with a fine, blue fur and there were only two fingers and a thumb. "Hello," Kurt said. His German accent was very evident. Scott gasped and Kurt quickly let go and tucked his hand back in his pocket.

Xavier cleared his throat. It didn't do much for the awkwardness, but it did catch everyone's attention. "I was just telling Kurt how I set up this Institute for gifted youngsters. Youngsters whose gifts are not always an asset. Right, Scott?" He cast the boy with shades a meaningful look. Monica gathered it was about the _little accident_ at the football match yesterday. "Uh… So… You heard about that?" Scott stammered. "Difficult not to," Xavier responded, leaning forward, "It _was _on all the news channels." Scott looked a bit forlorn as he said: "It was a bad situation. And… there was an accident. I'm sorry." Monica didn't always get along with him, but she did feel for him and his predicament. "I know. Fortunately nobody was badly hurt and the true cause was not discovered, but you must be more careful," the Professor lectured. "Come on, Professor! I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball! What do you want from me?" Scott exclaimed. "Control, Scott! That's what you're here to learn. That's why you're all here," Xavier replied. Monica sighed. Her gift was pretty easy to control. All she needed to do was try not to show it off too much and keep it a secret. She wasn't going to accidently hurt anyone if she wasn't careful. She couldn't imagine what that would be like…

"Scott's eyes emit a destructive optic blast beam," Xavier explained to Kurt, who seemed to have relaxed now that he'd been ignored for a bit. Monica started to note that that particular description of Scott's gift sounded very fancy, but she stopped mid thought as Kurt threw his hood back, revealing an unexpected sight. Not only his hands were blue… His raven hair had a bluish cast to it and his ears were pointy. His face was pretty handsome if you looked passed the blue fur that covered it… which was very hard to do. And his eyes… They were luminous and golden. Not the "normal" kind of way. Literally, gold and shining, like cats eyes. Monica stood frozen, not knowing how to respond. Jean, however, was still cheerful and friendly. "What about you, Kurt?" she asked, "Got a special gift that brought you here?" As an answer, Kurt disappeared. There was a _bamf _sound and a puff of smoke and he was gone.

In the time Monica drew a breath to gasp, there was a _bamf_ again, directly behind her. She whirled and faced the blue boy. He was very close to her, a mischievous grin on his face. There was a strange smell in the air, but it vanished quickly. "Maybe," he said to Jean over Monica's shoulder, answering the previous question. Then he looked at Monica directly. She noted her breath caught in her throat. "I didn't mean to startle you," he said with some sadness in his voice. "It's okay," she managed to say. If only her voice didn't waver like it did… She saw a blue tail moving behind the boy and felt the hairs in her neck stand up. "Nice power," she commented and gave a shaky chuckle. He smiled sheepishly at that and this made Monica feel better.

"I will help Kurt settle in," Xavier said, notably satisfied with how the introductions concluded, "We can talk more tonight."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned more elaborate in chapter 1, I do not own the characters, stories or anything else from Marvel, Heroes or Craftville.

**Note: **Time to get Monica Dawson settled in her new and bigger role for our story. J Short chapter this time, since I am in the middle of a move and will be without time and/or an internet connection every now and again. But I will keep the chapters coming as best as I can!

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 5**

This morning – after meeting Kurt and without any coffee – Monica had arrived at school to find one of her teachers was ill, leaving her with a three hour gap in her day of school. She decided to spend her "extended break" back at the Institute. She still felt a little weird about her meeting with her new acquaintance…

Monica was still pondering about what a bad first impression she must have made, when she entered the large hall of the huge, familiar building. Without looking up, she made her way to the kitchen and was startled by a soft hello. It was Kurt. He was sitting at the table, looking a bit uncomfortable and… well… bored. Everybody was at school and the professor was probably in his study. "Hi," Monica said. She sounded less friendly than she wanted. His looks still unnerved her a little. He looked so _demon like_. She noted he was fiddling with his watch. She frowned.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked as she forced herself to go and sit at the table, across from him. Kurt lowered his gaze insecurely, before looking up and giving her a sincere smile. "Yes, I am," he answered, "Are you?" She nodded. "Some lessons got cancelled at school. The teacher is ill," she told him. She was slightly distracted by the small swish of Kurt's tail. "Nice watch," she said quickly. Now he grinned at her, clearly excited. "The Professor gave it to me," he said, "It is amazing. Look." He pushed a button or something on the watch and suddenly his image shuddered before Monica's eyes. The next moment she was looking at a raven-haired boy with dark blue eyes. She could see in his face that this was Kurt sitting opposite from her, but… he looked different. Normal.

"Wow," was all she could say.

A few awkward moments passed, but Monica didn't want to walk away. Kurt was a mutant – like her – and lived in the same house as her. Besides, despite his looks he seemed like a very nice guy. His demeanour was energetic and cheerful. She needed to at least get to know him a little better. It was easier now he was looking like a regular kid. "So… you teleport, huh?" she started. "Yes," he said, "What is your gift?" She sighed. "Much more boring than yours." He chuckled. When he kept looking at Monica expectantly, she shrugged and said: "It's called adoptive muscle memory. Which just means a copy things… Things I see other people do. You know, like a back flip or a dance move or something." Kurt's eyes widened. "How is that _not _cool?" he exclaimed. Monica wrinkled her nose and frowned. "Everybody keeps calling me 'Copycat," she complained, "I don't like that. It makes me sound like… I don't know. Like a cheat or… Well, _creepy_. Just not right, you know…" Her voice faltered at that last bit and she looked down.

There was a _bamf_ sound again and suddenly Kurt was beside her. Monica looked up, startled by his sudden appearance and gasped, but he ignored it. "I know," he said and those two words were heavy with meaning. He looked at her so seriously, she almost laughed. He had switched moods like a turning leaf and was very empathic. She concluded his looks didn't mean anything. She liked Kurt Wagner. "I will never call you Copycat," he promised with almost childlike sincerity, "It is awful to be called names you don't like to be called." She nodded. "If I ever call you something you don't like to be called, let me know," she said in return, "I will never do it again. And if anyone else does… I'll whoop their ass."

Monica and Kurt laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** As mentioned more elaborate in chapter 1, I do not own the characters, stories or anything else from Marvel, Heroes or Craftville.

**Note: **Okay, so moving completely throws you off after all. I admit I've underestimated it. Luckily I'm settled in now, loving my new home and ready to get on with my normal activities, which includes writing fanfiction. Here we go!

**Strategy Genesis – Chapter 6**

"Okay, so why are we, like, _here_? It is completely in the middle of nowhere!" Kitty said exasperated. "That is kind of the point," Claire said, sounding impatient. She'd been mysterious and tense ever since she'd fetched Kitty and Zach and dragged them along to go and do whatever it was. Zach had to bring his camera with him. Now they were walking amongst fields, towards some structure that was of in the distance for now. It seemed to be their destination, but only Claire could be sure and she wasn't sharing.

Kitty was genuinely confused. Not only because of where they were and the fact she didn't know where they were going, but also because of their little travelling party. Claire was a cheerleader and one of the most popular kids in school. Blond, pretty, smart, funny and successful, she could hang out with whomever she wanted and get any boy she fancied. But she was picky and guarded her popularity as if her life depended on it. Kitty only got to be friends with her because they'd met before Claire got her uniform and they'd become instant friends. Zach was pretty much what you'd call a "nerd" and he was considered very "uncool" by most students at school. Before this day, Kitty had never seen as much as a glance pass between these two. She'd never spoken to Zach herself before either. Yet here he was, silently following the girls on this silly mission.

Kitty very much wanted to be angry at Claire for being so closed off and just expecting them to follow her everywhere without knowing why, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Something about the look on the cheerleader's face held her back. Claire looked really upset…

The three teens reached the structure – it was huge and made of rusty iron – and Claire finally stopped moving. She looked up with an odd determination. Kitty got a cold feeling in the pit of her stomach. "What are we doing here?" she asked. Claire turned to look at her. "You will see," she answered and Kitty wanted to smack her. The cheerleader looked at Zach. "Whatever happens, just keep filming, like you promised. Okay?" Zach nodded and started to prepare his camera. "Claire, I'm like serious. You are scaring me," Kitty said, but her friend ignored her and walked over to the structure. "Claire! Claire, get back here! Whatever you're about to do, don't do it! Talk to me!" she yelled as a sudden dread came over her, but Claire started climbing a ladder that ran alongside the structure, up to a narrow bridge that connected the two halves of it.

"Camera ready!?" Claire shouted when she'd almost reached the top. "Almost. Hang on," Zach answered as he started filming. "Seems like 70… 80 feet. This is so unreal," he commented. Kitty gasped. "No! No, what is this?" she said alarmed as she grabbed Zach's shoulder, "What is she doing? What is going on?" Zach shrugged her off and aimed the camera at Claire, who was now on the bridge… on the wrong side of the railing… Was she actually doing this? Was she going to jump? Why? She clutched her chest in horror, feeling numb. "Are you, like, _crazy_!?" Kitty screamed, "You can't be serious! Claire, get d…!"

Claire jumped, crashing down with a yelp.

"Claire, no!" Kitty squealed, tears stinging the back of her eyes. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Claire!" Zach shouted, but he kept filming, even when Kitty dashed to where the cheerleader had hit the ground. He followed.

Kitty expected to find her friend crumpled on the ground, surrounded by blood and her bones shattered. Lifeless. She was already crying when she reached her. But Claire wasn't laying on the ground unmoving… In fact, she was getting up, grunting and looking dizzy. Sure, the was blood, but… no wounds… Kitty stared in disbelieve as Claire _clicked_ her shoulder back in position and faced the camera while the last cut across her forehead melted away.

"My name is Claire Bennet and this was attempt number 6."


End file.
